During the printing cycle of a typical printer a media transport system retrieves media sheets from an input tray, routes the media sheets along a media path to receive and fix an image on the media sheets, and transports the media sheets to an output tray or bin for collection by a user. The input media tray of some printers supports a stack of media sheets. In particular, the input media tray may include springs and a pressure plate configured to urge the media stack upward against a stripper roller, which strips media sheets from the top of the media stack. As the stripper roller strips media sheets from the media stack the springs force the pressure plate upward to keep the top of the media stack in contact with the stripper roller.
In order to route the stripped media sheets from the media stack to the media path some printers include an input media tray exit baffle. The exit baffle guides the media sheets stripped from the media stack into contact with a feed roller that propels the stripped media sheets along the media path. The exit baffle may be properly aligned with the feed roller to enable the feed roller to propel media sheets along the media path efficiently. To this end, known exit baffles and feed rollers are often fixedly mounted to a frame of the printer. The position of the exit baffle relative the feed roller is held constant by the rigidity of the printer frame.
Known exit baffles and feed rollers work well; however, known exit baffles may become improperly aligned with a feed roller when coupled to a printer having a feeder module. Specifically, some printers include feeder modules that combine the feed roller and stripper roller into a modular unit that may be removably coupled to the printer frame. Due to machine tolerances, the feed roller may not be positioned in exactly the same location each time the feeder module is coupled to the printer frame. Accordingly, the precision with which the exit baffle is aligned with the feed roller may be reduced when a printer employs a feeder module.